My Life
by MiSs-aZn
Summary: Sakura Haruno retourne dans sa ville natale après une absence de 4 ans. Elle avait été contraint à quitter Konoha suite à des évènements non désirables.Un retour sans le père mais avec une mère qui essaye de noyer sa peine dans le travail. Abandonnée.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

Je passais les frontières du Pays du feu pour entrer dans une ville, Konoha.

Ma mère au volant de la voiture et moi sur le siège passager, je regardais les innombrables maisons et bâtiments qui défilaient sous mes yeux à travers la vitre teinté de noir .

Cela va faire 4 ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici, 4 ans ... Je me demande si, s'ils ont changé, ou, non mais, à quoi je pense ?! Je ne devrais pas même pas penser à eux ! Pourquoi y repensé maintenant alors que ça fait 3 ans que je n'y songe ?

Le stresse de devoir construire une nouvelle vie encore une fois ? Mais cette fois sans le soutient de quiconque et surtout pas d'eux, à qui je tenais plus qu'à ma propre vie, mais faut voir la vérité en face, ça n'était pas réciproque. La manière dont je me suis fait larguée et rejetée de mes " prétendus " meilleurs amis ne s'effacera sans doute jamais de ma mémoire. Le jour où ma vie commença à dérailler, tous ces évènements se sont succéder, ce que je n'aurai du jamais voir, mensonges, fin de notre longue amitié, persécution, déménagement, séparation des parents, procès et maintenant retour dans ce trou. Lieu de ma vie antérieur enterrais par mes soins bien profondément, mais surtout retour sur une Terre où je ne suis pas la bienvenue et sans _vous_. Le passé ressurgit en plus de mes problèmes actuelle.

On pourrait presque penser que c'est des incitations au suicide. Des signes disant que le Monde serait beaucoup mieux s'il portait un déchet tel que moi en moins, un monde meilleur sans moi ...

J'aurai surement mis fin à mes jours, il y a de cela quelques années auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que ce _bas_ Monde ne peut se passer de Moi ! Qui ferait des tas de conneries pour rendre la vie des autres un plus gai ?! Mais c'est sur qu'à Konoha, j'aurai du mal à m'amuser un tant soit peu ... Mais la mini Sakura a bien réussi alors pourquoi pas Moi ?

Je relève le défis !

Konoha , ville de tous mes malheurs ...

Ce que je regrette en revenant à Konoha, c'est l'absence de présence paternel.

Papa, pourquoi, pourquoi ? - une larme s'écharpe de mes yeux émeraude - Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

Tu n'est même pas venu me dire _au revoir_ mais Pire, tu n'es pas du tout venu ce jour-là ! Pas que je ne veuille pas de Maman, mais … ça fait mal de savoir que _**Mon**_ père ne veuille pas de Moi ...

J'étais une fille si détestable que cela ?!

Maman, et toi,pourquoi ? pourquoi, tenais-tu tant à ce que l'on revienne ici ? Là où il y a le plus de souvenir de lui ? D'_eux_ ?! Pourquoi ?! Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec _eux_ ... Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez souffert ? On était bien en France ! Moi je m'y sentais à ma place alors qu'ici ...ça ne t'es pas effleuré l'esprit ne serait-ce que deux minutes que de me demander mon avis avant de prendre bagage et de revenir ici ?! Mon avis est si peu importante pour qu'on ne prenne même pas le temps de le demander ?

Autre incitation à en finir avec ma vie ?

Dommage, j'ai le chic de faire le contraire de ce qu'on m'oblige à faire.

Alors pourquoi avoir suivit ma mère ? Tout simplement parce que mon paternel ne veut pas de moi, que ma mère a besoin de mon soutient pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et aussi par qu'il faut bien finir par affronter les fantômes du passé, n'est-ce pas ?! On peut pas les fuir éternellement !

J'espère juste qu'ils ne me reconnaitront pas immédiatement, car malgré la volonté de vouloir les affronté, je dois m'y préparer est c'est difficile sachant que c'est demain que je dois aller en cours et en plein milieu de l'année d'ailleurs. S'ils ne m'adressent pas la parole et ainsi me prouver qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas, quoique des cheveux roses ça ne s'oublie pas, ni les _amis_ de longues dates, quoiqu'ils m'ont prouvé le contraire ...

Je suis entrain de me défiler ! C'est pas possible, à peine les pieds misent à Konoha que je me ramollis autant qu'un fromage sous haute température !

Il faut que je me reprenne et vite ! Mais trop de souvenirs défilent dans ma tête.

Je comptais tellement sur eux, je m'imaginais au futur avec le _nous_. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai changé ! Je ne me laisserai plus faire comme lorsque j'étais gamine ! C'est fini, l'esprit de combat de la petite sakura est de retour comme mon Come Back dans cette ville. La petite Sakura avait disparu petit à petit à votre rencontre mais elle revient et en pleine force si on peut dire !

Si c'était pour que _notre histoire_ se termine comme ça s'est terminé, je crois bien que, pas vous connaître aurait été la meilleur solution.

Mais si _notre histoire_ se termine ainsi, la _mienne_ ne sera terminera pas avec une moi rongeais de l'intérieur suite à votre abandon.

_La vie m'a appris à ne faire de différence pour personne ou ça mènera à ma perte__._

Mais il y a une exception pour _vous._

Demain je vais sans doute les revoir mais rien ne m'oblige à leur parler ni même les regardé dès le premier jour.

La petite Sakura maladroite du haut de ses 1mètre 57 à 12 ans à laisser place à une adolescente sur d'elle, même trop si on veut mon avis, de ses 1 m 71 qui a aujourd'hui 16 ans.

En quatre ans, des transformations, autant au plan psychologique que physique. Comme on dit _les gens changent avec le temps_.

C'est avec ce mental que la voiture se garait face à notre ancienne maison, la maison où j'avais vécu jusqu'à mes 12 ans, cette maison renferme tellement de souvenir.

Mais je ne suis plus faible maintenant, je vais affronter mes problèmes en face et non les fuir ! Comme l'aurait fait la _Mini_ Sakura.

Et c'est d'un pas sure et décider que je franchissais le seuil de mon chez moi, bien décidé à reprendre une vie normal de comme en France enfin du moins un semblant de vie ...


	2. Chapitre I : Retour parmi eux

_**Chapitre I : Retour parmi Eux**_

... " Aujourd'hui il fait beau , avec un ciel dégag... "

_Toc Toc Toc _

" ... il fera 11 degré le ma... "

- Sakura ? Sakura ?! Lèves-toi ou tu vas finir par être en retard, crie une voix féminine à travers la porte.

- Mhm oui, je me lève, je me lève ...Grogné-je.

J'éteins rapidement le réveil et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je fais rapidement ma toilette. Puis, j'enfile un slim noir, un t-shirt à rayure noir-gris, un gilet à capuche et des bottes en velours noir. Je prends mon sac de cours préparé la veille et descends prendre mon petit déjeuné, soit mon actimel que j'adore ! Il me faudra sûrement des forces pour affronter ma rentrée au lycée. L, Caseis et Denfensis ne seront pas de trop pour cette journée tant redoutée ou préparée ?

****

Je passe devant des bâtiments, encore et toujours. Je retrace un chemin que je prenais souvent plus jeune. J'arrive devant l'imposante grille du lycée au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche. Le collège, l'établissement de mes années antérieurs, se situe dans le quartier juste derrière.

Tant mieux ça me fera moins de chemin le matin. J'ai hâte que _môm_ achète ma bagnole, encore faut-il que je passe le permis ! Déjà, pour le code… Ca été sacrément chaud 17 fautes !! Mais aussi, leur truc est mal fait ! Les questions sont ambigües ! Heureusement qu'au bout de la deuxième fois, j'ai réussi ! Seulement une faute, et après on dit que je suis un danger publique en conduite ?! Bha voyons… On, ne peut pas toujours tout réussir du premier coup. Il faut savoir apprendre de nos erreurs.

Dans la cours, je vois déjà les groupes comme dans tous les établissements. Je distingue rapidement qui fait partie de tel ou tel groupe. Les _poufs_, les _ringards_, les _neutres_, les _sportifs-populaires_ ou encore les _Pompons girls_. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en me souvenant que j'étais une populaire. Moi, qui ne voulais pas les voir c'est raté ! Je distingue déjà quelques chevelures familières, que j'aurai préféré très certainement ne jamais revoir. J'ai une envie soudaine de me défouler sur leur gueule d'ange, de leur donner un aperçu de toute la peine qu'ils m'ont causé ne serais-ce qu'avec leur parole à travers mes coups...

Cette année, il n'y a pas moyen, c'est mon année ! Je vais les dresser à ma façon ! Parole d'Haruno !

****

Je marche en direction du bâtiment au centre de la cours, mis en valeur par diverses choses comme un drapeau planté au-dessus, une statue juste en face entourées de fleurs. Tous ces détails visent sûrement à montrer que c'est le bâtiment administratif. D'un pas sûr, je rentre dans la bâtisse pour ensuite me diriger vers le bureau de/du la principale/principal à l'aide de panneaux d'indications.

Arrivée devant la porte, je toque et entre après en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Une pièce, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale avec de nombreux meubles et étagères où sont posés des livres et dossiers classés par ordre alphabétique. Il n'y avait pas de décoration sauf si on prend en compte la banderole « Allez Hébi vous êtes les meilleurs » entourés de deux ballons de basket. Si c'est ça leur nom d'équipe de basket, je n'ose imaginer celui des pompoms girls ! Juste en dessous, je vois le principal avoisinant la soixantaine, assis me scrutant. Il m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que j'aurai fait même sans son invitation. Après mettre assise, il continue cependant à me fixer. Il attend quoi ? Que je me déshabille ? S'il croit que je vais rester assise là à attendre qu'il m'ait suffisamment maté, il se met le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au cou ! Finalement, il reporte l'attention sur une petite fiche face à lui, sûrement celle qui constitue mes informations de mes autres lycées. Il me pose plusieurs questions auxquelles je réponds par monosyllabes avant de m'expliquer les règles du lycée. Avant de partir, il me tend mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un petit plan des environs qui j'en suis sûre me servira beaucoup en vue de mon orientation équivalant à -1 si ce n'est -4. Bon ok, je me confesse ! J'ai faillis refuser par fierté ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que je pouvais me perdre dans un appartement de 30 m² ! Puis, à part mon seul défaut d'orientation, j'éblouis la Terre et ma génération de ma présence ! Ma grandeur élimine les déchets peuplant cette Terre si ce n'est pas un service redevable !

N'empêche, il faut que j'arrête mon délire là. Un inconnu pourrait aisément croire que le mot _modestie_ ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ! Il ne faut qu'on est une mauvaise opinion de moi dès le début !

****

Cela fait bien dix minutes que je traîne dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle de classe. J'ai cours de japonais avec un certain Kakashi Hatake. Moi, qui avait voulu d'une entrée moins remarquer, je suis bien dans le caca ! A cause de ce vieux j'ai 20 minutes de retard ! Déjà que la couleur de mes tifs n'aident pas à me fondre dans la masse... C'était pas trop espéré de vouloir être à l'heure et ainsi éviter tous les regards curieux sur la couleur naturelle de mes cheveux ! Oui, c'est du 100 % ! Mais, voilà que ce vieux Toc n'a pas arrêté de débiter les règles fondamentales qui régissent ce lycée. Ca m'a d'ailleurs effrayé, j'ai cru que le bouton _stop_ ou _pause_ n'existait pas... A croire qu'il n'a aucune vie sociale et qui s'entête à tout déballer pour satisfaire son taux d'échange social quotidienne. En plus d'avoir un principal insociable, j'ai droit à un lycée dirigeait par les bourges ! Avec tous les trophées des meilleurs sponsors sportifs… Je tiens à préciser que c'est les parents d'élèves ! Je sais bien que Dieu n'a jamais vraiment eu de considération pour moi, mais quand même ! Il pourrait faire un effort de compassion ! Me voilà face à la porte tant recherché. Je souffle un léger coup avant de toquer, d'entrer et de me diriger vers le bureau du professeur sans même jeter un oeil vers les lycéens. Eux m'observent, j'en suis sûre curieusement ou avec ironie en vue du rose. Devant le professeur, j'abhorre un visage et un ton neutre. Je joues la carte de l'indifférence, l'une de mes favorites.

- Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle élève de cette classe .

- Ah ... heu .. très bien dit-il déconcerté.

Peut-être croyait-il que les filles aux cheveux roses étaient du genre timide ? En tout cas, avec moi il va être déçu !

- Présente-toi à la classe, s'il te plait, demande-t-il tout en lisant ma fiche d'informations .

Sympa le prof, il me tutoie sans mon accord. _Crary_ les profs se croient plus important. Et l'égalité pour tous, alors ?! Mais, pour mon premier jour de cours, je vais faire un effort et être _très_ gentille.

- Je m'appelle Sa...

Mais je suis brutalement coupée par...

- Sakura Haruno ! Qui aurait cru que tu aurais le cran de remettre les pieds ici , à Konoha ! Pfff ... Tu n'as pas honte? Ta famille et toi devraient repartir d'ici! Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de tels déchets à Konoha! Retournes dans ton trou paumé et qu'on ne te revoit plus , sale petite gar...

- Mademoiselle Yamanaka ! Veuillez vous taire ! s'écrit le professeur.

Un peu trop tard à mon goût. Elle a quand même eu largement le temps de déballer pas mal de chose avant qu'il ne réagisse. Son temps de réaction serait-il plus long que la moyenne ? Mais, comme on dit « _Mieux vaut tard que jamais_ ».

Ino, blonde aux yeux bleu, habillait de façon assez vulgaire, elle n'a pas changé. On a toujours éprouvé une certaine rivalité, qui a finalement été mis de côté pour une soit disante amitié.

- Eh bien, je vous invite à reprendre votre présentation, mademoiselle Haruno .

- Je disais donc que je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et ...

- Pas besoin de nous sortir ton grand discours Bonbon rose, nous savons tous ici qui tu es ou presque ! S'exclame une voix qui m'ai familière.

La voix appartient à une jeune fille aux cheveux brun coiffés en deux maccarons sur la tête façon _Pucca_ et possède des yeux de la même couleur : Tenten. Dire qu'il fut un temps où nous étions de très bonne amie, très proche, voir de meilleures amies. Une autre erreur de ma part. J'étais vraiment trop naïve, étant plus jeune.

- Alors paillasse rose, on ne dit rien ? Il est clair qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire _plutôt que de mentir,_ continue-t-elle sur sa lancé avec cette fois-ci un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Ce montre-t-elle sous son vrai visage ? Erreur de sa part, me choisir comme victime. Les rôles vont vite s'inverser .Contre l'attente de l'assistance, j'affiche un sourire au coin : un sourire moqueur. J'ai changé ! Et voilà, les festivités étaient lancées. Elles veulent jouer ? Et bien d'accord, jouons ! Un sourire malsain peint sur le visage, je me lance tout en abandonnant ma résolution prise tantôt d'être gentille. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir mes bonnes résolutions et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer !

- Et bien Ino, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas faite récemment arrêtés par des policiers parce qu'ils croyaient que tu étais une _prostituée_ en plein boulot. Quoique ça t'arrivais tellement souvent lorsqu'on était encore amie que ça ne m'aurais pas étonné !

Mon sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle devient toute rouge. De honte ou de colère ? Je ne saurais le dire. Des deux, j'imagine. Les autres étaient abasourdis de ma réplique ou réaction ? Le prof, lui ne fait aucun commentaire, il sourit même très légèrement. Me laisse-t-il répliquer juste pour que je puisse prendre ma revanche _de joute verbale_ ?

Je reprends là où je me suis arrêtée mais cette fois la cible n'est autre que la porteuse de noix de coco. Quoique les noix de coco c'est délicieux, mhmm, c'est bien trop glorieux pour une telle personne ! C'est donc toujours avec mon sourire et mon ton ironique que je me lance.

- Et toi Tenten ? Je remarque que tu n'as pas réussi à plus te féminisé malgré ces années, c'est bien dommage n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui te donnais tant de mal pour essayer d'être féminine ne serait-ce qu'un peu, aurais-tu finalement laisser tomber cette idée farfelue pour toi. En réalisant que tu n'avais pas le physique pour ? Au moins, dans ta vie tu auras fait une chose de réfléchie, il est clair que la réflexion n'est pas un de tes points fort, je me trompe ?

Question purement rhétorique ! Je suis très généreuse aujourd'hui, serait-ce du à un surplus d'actimel ? J'ai toujours dit que l'actimel me rendait trop joyeuse !

- Je .... tu ...tu .. toi ... qui ...

- Allez vas-y Tenten ! tu vas y arriver ! Réfléchies et mets les mots dans l'odre pour que je puisse comprendre. Ah mais oui ! Quel dommage, tu ne sais pas faire fonctionner ton petite pois qui te sert de cerveau ! Je le savais bien qu'à la naissance on t'avait donné un cerveau défectueux mais à ce point défectueux je ne l'aurais pas imaginer !

- Salope ! Pour qui tu te prends ! tu débarques ici et tu nous sor_…_

- Cela suffit !

Le professeur commence à réagir. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas vraiment envie que cette _discussion civilisé_ s'éternise. Cette petite chose de pacotille me soule déjà. Il y eut un grand silence dans la classe avant que le prof reprend la parole.

- Sakura, tu vas aller t'asseoir à côté d'Hinata.

Je me dirige donc d'un pas lent vers la table inoccupé près de la jeune Hyuga, tout en défiant quiconque voulant se rebeller contre moi, d'un regard noir. Alors celle-là j'ai trop envie de me la faire ! J'essaye en vain de calmer la colère qui envahissait mon corps à la vue de la jeune Hyuga. Son petit air timide limite effrayé me donne la nausée. Pour me calmer, j'ai du me pincé l'arrière du cou ainsi que mordre l'intérieur de ma joue droite.

- Bien, reprenons le cours, où nous en sommes arrêté, Blabla blabla bla ....

Sentant toujours des regards posés sur moi, je finis par crier à bout de nerf que s'ils n'arrêtent pas tout de suite de me fixer avec leurs yeux globuleux, j'allais leur flanquer mon poing dans leur gueule de Koala. Je rajoute, un petit « Allé gratuit et rapide à l'hôsto, à qui le tour ? ». Ils détournent _pratiquement_ tous leur regard. Cependant, le prof intervient pour me remettre les pendules à l'heure.

- Votre langage Mademoiselle ! Nous sommes en cours ! Ça sera une heure de colle, la prochaine fois !

Il reprend donc le cours et c'est ainsi que l'heure passa ... Ainsi que la matinée .

****

Je me dirige vers le self avec l'aide du plan. Lorsque je franchis la porte, le brouhaha se tut et les regards convergent vers moi. Je n'y prête pas plus attention et me prends un plateau pour me servir. Plateau en main et bien remplis, je m'installe à une table près de la fenêtre. Au moment de m'asseoir, on shoote dans ma chaise. Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne pour voir Tenten, Ino et le reste de la bande ... mon ancienne bande à un détail près. Il y a, en plus les 3 poufs. Ils devaient vraiment être désespérés pour les accepter. Pathétique ! Ils me font bien pitiés. De vrais idiots ! Pff ils veulent s'en prendre à moi ?

- Alors, alors, on fait moins sa maligne maintenant que tu es seule, hein Sa-ku-ra ? Pas de prof pour te sauver la mise ! Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à nous, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, Bonbon Rose.

Ino a prononcé mon prénom en accentuant bien chaque syllabe comme pour me menacer ? Pff, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser finalement cette année. C'est qu'en plus la meuf s'y croit ! Elle pense m'avoir effrayé ! Alors voyons voir qui est là ,il y a les deux connes que j'ai humilié tout à l'heure, hinata, naruto, sai, neji, sasuke, gaara, témari, shikamaru et pour finir les nouvelles têtes, les poufs, Kin, Tayuya, avec Karin en tête.

- hmm ?

Seul son qui sort de ma bouche. Pour ce qu'elle vient de dire, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine que de gâcher ma salive, autant en garder pour bien la remballer ensuite.

- Alors pour qui tu te prends pour nous avoir parler comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ?! Sale petite peste ! Je vais t'apprendre à nous respecter !

Elle m'attrape les cheveux et me les tire brusquement. Dans le self, tous regardait le _spectacle_. Certains horrifiés de ce qui allait se passer sous leurs yeux, d'autres souriaient ou encourageaient leur idoles. Des hypocrites-faux-cul. C'est bien ma veine ! J'en ai Sainte Horreur !

- Ahh ! Lâche-moi sale conne !

J'attrape sa main, me penche en avant et fais passer son corps au dessus du mien et la plaque brutalement au sol sous l'oeil choqué de tous. Aucun n'avait de souvenir de moi aussi violente et surtout sachant se battre. Je leur avais fait rabattre le caquet à ceux-là ! J'étire un sourire de victoire, très fière de moi . Je suis trop forte ! Sakura la _Best_ !

Et là, je vois cette main qui se dirige droit vers moi alors que je me relève petit à petit, le plaquage m'ayant fait penché en avant.

Il faudra vraiment que je dégonfle mes chevilles parce que crier victoire alors que je suis entourée d'_ennemis_, il y a mieux comme situation !

S'_ils_ avaient été là, j'imagine même pas les têtes qu'ils auraient tiré. Et surtout le sale quart d'heure que j'aurai passé. Argghhh, je préfère ne pas trop imaginé !

Je n'aurai pas le temps de bloquer la main tout simplement parce que je tiens encore celle de Tenten et je suis toujours à demi-penché. Pour ce qui est de l'esquiver, je devais soit me prendre la table, soit m'aplatir sur le sol sur la porteuse professionnel de macarons. Le choix est vite fait.

Je m'apprête donc à...

**Coucou ! **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et désolée des fautes X.X**

**Je ne suis pas à proprement parler une lumière en orthographe-grammaire ! xD **

**Bis0ùùs x3**


End file.
